


Carpe Natem

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, dumb husbands at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Valjean seizes Javerts assets...





	Carpe Natem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [more tender lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560226) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 


End file.
